There are significant challenges associated with designing clot removal devices that can deliver high levels of performance. Firstly there are a number of access challenges that make it difficult to deliver devices. In cases where access involves navigating the aortic arch (such as coronary or cerebral blockages) the configuration of the arch in some patients makes it difficult to position a guide catheter. These difficult arch configurations are classified as either type 2 or type 3 aortic arches with type 3 arches presenting the most difficulty. The tortuousity challenge is even more severe in the arteries approaching the brain. For example it is not unusual at the distal end of the internal carotid artery that the device will have to navigate a vessel segment with a 180° bend, a 90° bend and a 360° bend in quick succession over a few centimeters of vessel. In the case of pulmonary embolisms, access is through the venous system and then through the right atrium and ventricle of the heart. The right ventricular outflow tract and pulmonary arteries are delicate vessels that can easily be damaged by inflexible or high profile devices. For these reasons it is desirable that the clot retrieval device be compatible with as low profile and flexible a guide catheter as possible.
Secondly, the vasculature in the area in which the clot may be lodged is often fragile and delicate. For example neurovascular vessels are more fragile than similarly sized vessels in other parts of the body and are in a soft tissue bed. Excessive tensile forces applied on these vessels could result in perforations and hemorrhage. Pulmonary vessels are larger than those of the cerebral vasculature, but are also delicate in nature, particularly those more distal vessels.
Thirdly the clot may comprise any of a range of morphologies and consistencies. Long strands of softer clot material may tend to lodge at bifurcations or trifurcations, resulting in multiple vessels being simultaneously occluded over significant lengths. More mature and organized clot material is likely to be less compressible than softer fresher clot, and under the action of blood pressure it may distend the compliant vessel in which it is lodged. Furthermore the inventors have discovered that the properties of the clot may be significantly changed by the action of the devices interacting with it. In particular compression of blood clot causes dehydration of the clot and results in a dramatic increase in both clot stiffness and coefficient of friction.
The challenges described above need to be overcome for any devices to provide a high level of success in removing clot and restoring flow. Existing devices do not adequately address these challenges, particularly those challenges associated with vessel trauma and clot properties.